


words of a feather;

by esuterutomoru



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Bad Parenting, Child Abandonment, Desire, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Lamentations, Loneliness, Loss, Love, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esuterutomoru/pseuds/esuterutomoru
Summary: Poetry by Akaashi Keiji, of himself, of people he has come to love and cherish, of people he has lost.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**when hunger bleeds out the truth of it;**

  


                             mouth open  
            spit on the teeth  
space vast  
  
yawning  
black.  
  
maybe I’d cry  
  
if you had let me stay a child  
(you empty shells)  
playing at human.  
  
instead,  
I turn away  
  
  
my heart an open mouth.  
  
  
  
  
Feed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**coffee stains wash out;**

 

it’s a ring  
  
not of metal but words  
a promise  
lying on white forever  
  
watching from outside there’s  
an incomprehensible distance  
between then and again.  
the new waitress at the café  
brings the cup on a saucer  
  
from your mind  
I am swallowed away  
bleached.


	3. Chapter 3

**I’m sorry I don’t call on mother’s day;**

 

ash on tongue  
the thought of you  
spilled milk  
drying sour  
and the odor of coffee  
  
nine months trapped inside  
looking back I’d want to stay  
at least your womb is warm  
  
important  
a life to live  
my wails a by-product  
  
I did not ask to be born  
  
lack of choice  
an accident?  
here is me  
educated  
in abandonment  
  
I don’t blame you  
children are a burden  
joy only comes with love  
and you’ve never had any of that for me


End file.
